god knows
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Sebuah kehidupan yang tanpa kita sadari walaupun penuh dengan ego masing-masing individu tapi hal tersebut tetap tidak terlepas dari rencana yang sudah direncanakan.


Sebuah Fanfic one-shot OOC yang saya buat di awal tahun ini.

Disclaimers: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise. I just own the story line.

* * *

 **GOD KNOWS**

Suara _music box_ itu tidak berhenti menghantui telinga dan pikiranku. Suara yang merdu, suara yang khas yang hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh mesin unik bernama orgel tersebut. Mungkin di zaman yang sudah serba maju seperti ini, zaman yang sudah zamannya orang-orang membawa MP3 player atau mungkin _smart phone_ dengan berbagai data lagu didalamnya. Semestinya, kupingku merasa aneh dengan alat yang populer di abad ke-18 tersebut tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika mendengarnya.

Mungkin, penyebabnya adalah _Cuban coffee_ yang sama dan selalu kupesan di café langgananku ini. Sebuah minuman yang klasik untuk menemani suasana yang juga klasik. Menarik, bukan? Atau mungkin, justru memalukan? Yah, mungkin memalukan bagi seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun seperti aku yang masih saja berangan-angan atau berdelusi di tengah realita kehidupan ini. Duduk santai di sebuah café untuk menjauh dari realita kehidupan sejenak, bersama secangkir kopi, dan suara orgel. Tidak buruk juga.

Sambil memperhatikan layar _notebook_ yang memperlihatkan hasil pengujian penelitian dan proposal pengajuan penelitian yang untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak lolos. Sepertinya, para orang tua di lembaga penelitian itu masih sangat keras kepala. Tidak heran banyak lulusan dari universitas terkemuka yang tidak tahan dengan birokrasi di tempat tersebut dan hanya bertahan satu atau mungkin dua tahun. Tapi, mengapa aku masih mempertahankan diriku di tempat itu? Apa karena aku tidak memiliki bakat lain? Apa karena darah peneliti sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku? Tapi, mengapa aku masih saja bisa merasa kesal dan langsung melarikan diri ke café ini?

Apa sebenarnya aku mencari-cari alasan untuk datang ke café ini? Apa sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena proposal penelitianku yang gagal? Apa sebenanrnya aku datang ke café ini karena alunan nada orgel yang sudah familiar di telingaku? Atau sebenarnya sang pemilik orgel kah yang ingin aku lihat? Hmmm…pemikiran terakhir, cukup menarik kelihatannya.

Ya, kotak musik itu, bukanlah sebuah benda tanpa tuan. Seorang gadis bersurai emas yang duduk di salah satu bangku di café itu, sambil menopang dagu, asyik membaca buku ditemani oleh secangkir café au lait dan dua buah scone serta kotak musiknya yang ada didekatnya, dia adalah sang tuan dari kotak musik itu. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari sebuah buku yang tidak bisa kuintip dengan jelas apa judul buku yang sedang dia asyik baca tersebut. Sebuah kotak musik terbuka disebelahnya menghasilkan nada yang tidak terlalu kencang namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena posisi tempat dudukku yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang gadis itu, namun kalau kuamati dengan baik, dia adalah seorang yang serba bisa. Serba bisa? Sepertinya kurang tepat, tapi dia gadis yang menarik. Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku sebenarnya. Aku sering melihat gadis itu ada di laboratorium, perpustakaan, dan studio seni, termasuk kantin universitas. Ketika aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya, ternyata dia adalah mahasiswi jurusan desain tapi dia memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia sains dan teknik yang aku tekuni. Iya, di hari wisuda, dia termasuk salah satu mahasiswi terbaik dan anehnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Setelah wisuda, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa tentang dirinya. Aku yang lulus bersamaan dengannya memutuskan untuk menerima proyek dari salah satu professor dan untuk sementara disibukkan kembali dengan kehidupan kampus. Alhasil berkat ketekunanku, aku ditawarkan untuk bekerja di sebuah lembaga penelitian disamping mengajar di universitas. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi memang faktor pintar, pandai bergaul, dan rajin lah yang menjadi kunci semua ini. Sesekali aku mendengar gossip dari teman-teman priaku, yang aku sendiri bingung mengapa mereka bergosip, kalau gadis yang unik itu, ternyata memilih pekerjaan yang tidak diduga-duga. Ada yang bilang dia bekerja di perpustakaan, ada yang bilang dia membuka usaha sesuai dengan bidangnya, ada yang bilang dia menjadi seorang hikikomori, bahkan ada yang bilang dia menghilang bagaikan angin. Menggelikan. Tapi, ditengah-tengah kekesalan mengenai gossip itu, justru aku malah bertemu dengannya. Duduk, disebuah café,bersama dengan sebuah kotak musik, secangkir kopi, dan buku. Seketika itu juga, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk diwajahku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahku, tapi aku yakin, otot-otot di area pipi dan bibirku seperti ditarik.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Seketika aku terkejut dan lamunanku buyar. Ketika aku sadar, gadis itu sudah menatapku lurus-lurus dengan tatapan yang bingung dan sedikit kesal. Aku pun sadar kalau aku dari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu. Semoga saja dia tidak berpikir aku ini penguntit atau seorang pria mesum. "Aku…..memperhatikan data di laptopku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menduga aku seperti itu?" Payah. Mengapa aku malah ngomong seakan-akan gadis itu yang salah. Kemana kemampuan diriku berkomunikasi yang aku bangga-banggakan itu? Mengapa aku malah menjadi gugup dan gagap menghadapi gadis yang sudah aku tahu dari masa kuliah ini?

"Sayangnya, kulihat fokusmu bukan pada layar laptopmu itu, Tuan. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Eh?" Apa katanya barusan?

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Karena aku merasa, aku seperti pernah melihatmu," tegurnya lagi.

Akupun menjadi panik mendengar perkataannya. "Ah, aku…juga merasa kalau aku pernah melihatmu-"

"Di kampus," ucap kami bersamaan. Kami berdua terkejut tidak menyangka kami mengutarakan hal yang sama. Seakan-akan kami sebenarnya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain sejak dulu. Kami sempat terdiam lalu gadis itu tertawa kecil, sedangkan aku masih terdiam tidak percaya kalau kami mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bersamaan.

Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Cagalli, kau?"

Dengan setengah gugup, kusambut ajakan jabat tangannya, "Athrun, Athrun Zala."

"Senang bisa tahu namamu sekarang, Athrun-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

Cagalli nama gadis itu, ya nama pendeknya dan aku tidak pernah menanyakan nama lengkapnya. Sesuai dugaanku dia, pribadi yang menarik. Dibalik sikap tomboynya yang memang sudah jadi gayanya sejak dulu, bahkan selama kuliah dia ternyata memiliki sisi yang unik. Menyukai buku, kotak musik, dan tidak disangka-sangka dia sangat menyukai bunga dan kucing.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, entah mengapa aku jadi sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Bahkan tidak disangka, dia gadis yang cukup cerdas dan perhatian. Apa yang kau pikirkan dari seorang lulusan yang memiliki nilai hampir sempurna. Dia tidak merasa aneh ketika aku menceritakan mengenai bidangku sebaliknya dia terlihat sangat senang dan tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Sesekali dia bahkan memberikan ide-ide yang menarik yang justru membuka pikiranku. Dibalik diam dan kesendiriannya dia ternyata teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, bahkan dia memiliki cahayanya sendiri.

Ketika aku bertanya mengenai kesibukannya sekarang, dia hanya tersenyum. 'Aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan,' itu jawaban yang dia , melihat buku yang sering dia bawa, _sketch book_ dengan berbagai macam oret-oretan, aku berpikir kalau dia adalah bekerja sebagai seorang pekerja lepasan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya aku tidak tahu. Mengapa orang sepandai dia yang memiliki potensi untuk mengubah dunia, justru memilih untuk bekerja serabutan tidak jelas. Maaf, tapi bagiku hal itu tidak jelas karena kau harus rela bekerja 7x24 jam dengan jadwal yang tidak karuan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanmu dengan serius?" Sesegera mungkin kubungkam mulutku ketika kami sedang duduk di café langganan kami. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena menanyakan hal yang tidak sopan, lihat bahkan dia terlihat terkejut dan berhenti memainkan sedotan yang ada di _ice tea_ yang dia pesan. "Maaf, aku hanya…."

"Tidak apa," ucap Cagalli, "Aku, sudah menduga suatu saat kau akan menanyakan hal itu."

"Maaf aku bukan ingin ikut campur, hanya saja aku…" aku bingung harus berkata apa karena takut menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku, hanya ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang mandiri. Sejak dulu, aku selalu berpikir apakah aku ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang lemah? Aku dibesarkan tanpa seorang Ibu, jadi sosok figur seorang Ibu hanya kuperoleh dari pelayan pribadiku. Tapi, Ayahku lah yang membentuk pola pikirku menjadi seperti ini dan juga lingkunganku." Aku memperhatikan gadis itu dengan serius, yah kalau boleh kukatakan memang dia gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang kukenal selama ini dia…..bisa dibilang ambisius, tapi sebetulnya itu adalah bukti kalau dia itu sosok yang gigih dan pekerja keras. Namun, aku yang dididik untuk menghormati wanita oleh Ibuku, merasa agak aneh dengan sosoknya yang bisa dibilang dominan, atau mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya _Alpha Female_.

"Kuralat."

"Eh?" Aku bingung.

"Aku, melakukan kerja serabutan seperti ini, untuk membiasakan diriku dengan berbagai kegiatan. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal dan memiliki banyak pengalaman sehingga, ketika aku memutuskan hidupku dengan seseorang aku bisa melepas atau tetap melakukan pekerjaanku walaupun aku tidak berada di kantor. Lagipula, dengan pengalaman yang banyak justru aku bisa mengajarkan banyak hal."

"Ah itu…"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan masa depanku apabila aku memiliki keluarga. Aku memikirkannya dan itulah yang kulakukan selama ini."

Akupun tertawa, "Aku tidak dapat membayangkan, pria seperti apa yang akan mendampingimu." Tidak bermaksud menyindir namun, pola pikir gadis ini sungguh unik.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meminum _ice tea_ miliknya, "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerima kondisiku yang seperti ini, berarti dia adalah pria yang pengecut."

Aku berusaha mengatur dan menghentikan tawaku, "Yah, tapi-"

"Aku tahu, lingkungan sosialku tidak berkembang karena aku memiliki sebuah pola yang monoton. Tapi,aku percaya pada rencana Tuhan," sela Cagalli. "Kau sendiri?"

"Perlahan namun pasti, setelah akhirnya aku bisa _move on_ dari temanku yang baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu," ucapku mantap.

Cagalli lalu tersenyum, "Yah, teman baikku, Lacus Clyne menikah kemarin dan aku juga akhirnya bisa _move on_ dari cinta aneh yang aku rasakan terhadap saudara kembarku, si _computer nerd_."

"Kira?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya dan Lacus mantan kekasihku. Mereka menikah dan terlihat bahagia. "

Seketika tawa gadis itu meledak dan aku merasa agak bingung, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau orang itu!?" ucap Cagalli disela-sela usahanya untuk mengontrol tawanya, "Kau..kau yang membantu Lacus untuk membawa properti pameran, kau ingat pameran di December City?"

"Pameran tahunan universitas kan? Kenapa?"

"Aku hari itu membawa barang yang cukup banyak karena sialnya hari itu Kira tidak bisa membantuku dan Lacus menawarkanku tumpangan. Jadi, kau pria yang dulu sering menemaninya kemana-mana? Berarti itu artinya kita sudah saling kenal. Lacus sahabatku."

Mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi sekitar 8-10 tahun lalu dan ketika aku berhasil membuka lembaran memori pada saat itu, aku pun langsung bergabung dengan Cagalli untuk tertawa bersama. Iya, aku ingat kalau saat itu ada gadis pirang yang propertinya cukup banyak dan dia membawanya seorang diri, bahkan nekat untuk mengangkat semuanya sendirian. "Aku ingat dan tidak kusangka kalau itu adalah kau."

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang aneh."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, rencana Tuhan. Kita walaupun mempercayainya pasti tidak tahu seperti apa rencana itu." Lalu kami kembali tertawa.

* * *

Setelah itu, kami jarang bertemu dan info terakhir yang kuperoleh dari barista café tersebut, Cagalli pindah ke kota lain dan menurut rumor yang beredar dia mendapatkan sebuah program residensi selama satu tahun. Kurasa, dia benar-benar serius dengan mimpinya untuk bertualang dan memperoleh banyak pengalaman. Namun, komunikasi kami tidak berakhir hingga disitu. Kami masih sering mengirimkan e-mail dan bertukar informasi mengenai kegiatan masing-masing walau tidak seseru kalau kami mengobrol langsung.

Sayangnya, kesibukanku justru membuat aku tidak bisa banyak mengobrol. Aku direkomendasikan oelh lembaga penelitian universitas untuk melanjutkan studiku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi sehingga aku tenggelam dalam kesibukan untuk memenuhi dan mendaftarkan diriku ke universitas yang kutuju. Tapi, seperti biasa dia bukanlah gadis yang cengeng, justru sesekali dia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti, 'kau sibuk? Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat dan tetap semangat' atau mungkin hanya sekedar kata 'semangat', sungguh seorang gadis yang perhatian. Aneh bukan? Kami bukan sepasang kekasih namun kami memiliki hubungan seperti ini.

Akhirnya, hari keberangkatanku pun tiba. Aku harus segera menuju bandara karena aku khawatir adanya perubahan keberangkatan karena cuaca yang sedang tidak menentu. _Smart phone_ milikku beberapa hari ini tidak kulihat karena aku sibuk mengurusi masalah keberangkatan. Ditengah-tengah keresahanku di bandara aku justru tiba-tiba memikirkan dirinya, sehingga akupun mengambil smart phone milikku dan mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat untuknya. Tanpa disadari aku menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras, "Ah, maaf apa Anda baik-baik sa-" Aku bermaksud mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, namun aku terdiam karena melihat sosok yang aku tabrak. "Ca….Cagalli..?"

"A-Athrun?"

Kami berdua terdiam, namun Cagalli segera bangkit dan akupun membantunya. "Kau..kau baru pulang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, dan apakah kau baru saja akan berangkat?"

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku mengetahui kabar tentangmu dari Kira. Setelah kau tidak membalas pesanku lima bulan terakhir aku sesekali menanyakan kondisimu pada Kira," jelasnya cepat. "Selamat, kau selangkah menuju mimpimu sebagai peneliti."

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, akhirnya penelitianku membuahkan hasil."

"Namun sayang ya, ketika kau akan pergi justru aku baru kembali. Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Kau bisa meneleponku atau mungkin _video call_?"

"Hmmmm…akan kupikirkan."

"Kau juga selamat, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan program residensi yang kau inginkan selama ini." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan dan dia menerima uluran tanganku itu.

"Kita, seperti main petak umpet saja ya….." ucap Cagalli, "Ketika kita sedang bingung, Tuhan mempertemukan kita namun ketika Tuhan mengetahui kalau kita sudah tidak bingung, justru kita berpisah."

"Seperti yang kau bilang rencana Tuhan dan kita tidak tahu apa itu rencana Tuhan."

"Ya kau benar. Semua ini, memang benar-benar rencana Tuhan."

* * *

It's done. Please don't hesitate to leave your review. It will help me to increase my write skill and to make and write another story.

Best regards,

Fuyu Aki

Happy New Year guys!


End file.
